


女巫

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 金色大龙罗杰泰勒和邪恶女巫梅宝





	女巫

罗杰泰勒是一条声名狼藉的金色大龙，他的情妇在五月的某一天被憎恨人类的女巫梅宝掳走，只留给他一串珍珠项链，散在床头。他的情妇是一个黑色卷发相貌平平的普通女人，千百年来，龙是独居于财富中的暴君，他询问洞口的剧毒蝙蝠黑发女人的下落，这些可怜的小生灵是瞎子，他们只知道是一个邪恶女巫来过，他一厢情愿地暴怒起来，是这个巫女欺骗诱拐了他的女人。

与人类为敌的黑女巫梅宝是沿海的山村被海浪冲上岸的女童，在海边的小渔村长大，梅宝从少女时期一直做的噩梦其实是预知梦，村人发现了她的秘密后把她拘禁在神社进行名为供奉的监禁利用。

梅宝终日端坐在陡峭高台，穿着历届女巫遗留的可怖服饰伪装，实际上她不懂任何方术，完全是靠着本能承担她的命运职责，她彼时尚且不明白身上的镣铐意味，只有村子里的巫医婆婆照顾她，婆婆说，她手上的粗链子是每一代巫女流传下的饰品。梅宝躺在婆婆腿上，看神社屋顶上的一方小小天窗，星辰高远却与她亲近，她通过研读历任巫女留下的古籍，自学占星术，他们在一种语言下互通有无。

在梅宝每一次的预知下，村民躲过了所有灾难，祥和喜乐与神女的功劳被写进史册，高台下匍匐的信徒上供让她迷惑的虔诚。村民没有想到会有色胆包天的异乡青年妄想偷走他们的神女。

一个初来乍到的金发青年询问到梅宝是村子里最美的姑娘便爬进了神社，他是唯一一个能爬上天窗的人，一个傍晚，他在半顷夕照从天而降摔在年轻的神女跟前，梅宝在一片惊诧中被青年解开手脚枷锁，她在青年的带领下第一次回到她出生的海边，大海于梅宝还是那样含情脉脉，她唱起在长久的孑然一身里少女的纤细孤独编写成的歌谣，她的歌谣无人知晓，身边的青年却能加入和声。她笑着对异乡人说，“你还是唱错了几个音，我教你，你下次就会唱了。”

夜幕降临的时候梅宝说她要走了，年轻人拉住她的手让她跟自己离开这个村子。梅宝第一次和男人拉手，不知道另一个人的手竟然也能像烛火一样滚烫。她用神女的道德拒绝了年轻人，却默许了在每个傍晚他从天窗爬下来看自己。她看向天窗的时候除了看尽星光，也看向一双蔚蓝的眼眸，大海一样流淌柔情蜜意。

可是人是天性贪婪的动物，村民发现了和神女幽会的情郎，在石刻的图腾上烧死了异乡人，梅宝望着浓烟滚滚的大火吞没她的少年，却是一滴悲怆的眼泪都流不出，你们说他渎神，他又做了什么？异乡人给她带来一只瘸腿的刺猬让他医治，给她采来让她喷嚏不断的花环，给她打起异乡的铃鼓，这是渎神吗？这就算渎神这就该死的话，神的罪又要去哪里寻求宽恕呢？

一队充满怨恨的人冲进神的土地希望探求龙的宝藏，梅宝对远方的金色大龙一无所知，她只梦见过一次那流光溢彩咄咄逼人的鳞片。被欲望冲昏头脑的愚民，把神女拉下实为祭坛的神坛，用尽肮脏手段侵犯她使她屈服。在他们一无所获地离开后，梅宝看着下半身的鲜血流进地面上可笑至极的图腾，那片焦黑的地方还残留她感受到的最后的温情，持续的疼痛像一把钉穿她腹部的长矛，在她试图挣扎的时候才发现那些所谓的饰品是囚犯流动的牢笼，她的天真，她对人类的爱是她一手铸就的牢笼的锁。

梅宝的一部分随着被烧死的异乡人永远的离开，她深信不疑的慈悲仁爱成为被证伪的谎言，她成为了女巫，一身寡黑，留起妖冶锋利的长指甲。

恶龙罗杰当然知道这个恶名远扬的毒妇，她在收集二十颗痛苦至极的心脏成就自己的巫术，罗杰想，她也要对布莱尼尔下手，他要阻止这一切，杀死这个邪恶女巫，夺回他的女人。

找到女巫的老巢并不费力，梅宝住在一个看似残破的古树体内，走进去的时候才发现别有洞天，一切精巧整洁，井然有序，魔法的世界博大精深，罗杰却不得不步步为营，尽管他感到这一切就像一个邀请，并非与他为敌。

甚至还有会说话的小刺猬给他指路，小刺猬说，“龙先生，你可真英俊，就像五月的虞美人。”罗杰觉得这个比喻颇为耳熟却不能想起。在长廊的尽头，他看见了端坐的梅宝，和被绑在大树上的布莱尼尔，那个女人就算惊吓到了极点也还是出奇的镇定，看见他的时候却开始像疯子一样发出尖唳的喊叫，她说尽了一切好话哄罗杰马上离开，比罗杰在床上听到的总和还多。

梅宝似乎是在看见罗杰后惊讶地呆坐在一边，随即用魔杖指着女人的喉咙，警告这条暴脾气的巨龙。梅宝的声音却在颤抖，在她看见罗杰的那一瞬间那双橄榄绿的眼眸竟然噙满了泪水，她没有开出条件，而是问罗杰，“传说里爱上一个平凡女人的巨龙，是真的爱上了她吗？”罗杰开始解下自己身上的兵器，作出投降的姿态，他开始迅速地寻找梅宝的缺陷企图击破他救走布莱尼尔。“当然。如果我不爱她，我就不会出现在这里。”女巫在他说完这话后愣在原地，那些绝望的泪水使她满脸潮湿。

罗杰发现他眼前的景象缓缓褪去，已经死去的布莱尼尔躺在他的脚边，面容安详，仿佛只是经历了一场睡眠。但他知道她再也不能瞪开眼对他作出娇嗔的表情。罗杰泰勒被从未有过的巨大悲伤吞噬了，他变成龙形，对女巫开始疯狂的攻击，龙的火焰烧毁了梅宝的小屋，梅宝几乎没有反抗，她的胸口被罗杰的利爪对穿。

在弥留之际，梅宝伏在罗杰泰勒的爪子边上，颤颤巍巍地剖出自己的心脏，她对罗杰说，“最后一颗心脏，去复活你的爱人吧。”失去了心脏的女巫把脸贴在巨龙的鳞片上，像火苗一样炽热，像异乡人的手心一样滚烫。巫力从她身上缓缓褪去，就像把一件厄运缠身的礼物原样奉还给真正的神，她用最后的力气虚弱呢喃着不成调的歌谣，“五月的虞美人，像五月的你，开在火焰海里……”

那颗鲜活跳动的心脏在罗杰手里栩栩如生，痛苦是心脏在死去后的生命力，这颗心脏竟然如此有力。这条年轻的龙，只是经历过几百个沧海桑田，却想起来这首神女的歌谣，那个仅仅作为一个消遣的短暂回忆在他的大脑里苏醒。

五月的神女，在属于她的少年死去后成为了一心想要复活爱人的巫女，并且为此摒弃一切，不择手段，而她的少年，深蓝的眼珠，灿烂的金发，和异乡恶龙幻化出的人形完全重叠。

巨龙苏醒的情人摸了摸有些疼痛的胸口，她垂着头用轻柔的嗓音絮语着，“我做了一个很长的梦，梦见我是个巫女，还梦见了你。”她把头靠在罗杰泰勒的肩膀上，感到有几滴冰凉的水落在她的额头上。


End file.
